The mounting of electronic components onto a board, in some cases, involves applying a pasty bonding auxiliary material such as flux and solder paste, or bonding material, by transfer onto a bonding surface between the electronic components and the board. This paste transfer (application) is carried out in various ways. For example, in a case of flux application, a widely used method is that electronic components picked up from a component feed unit are moved down to a table having flux formed thereon at a predetermined film thickness so that the flux is brought into contact with lower faces of the electronic components to fulfill the transfer. A conventionally known electronic component mounting apparatus to be used for such purposes is one including a flux transfer device in which a flux film is formed at a specified film thickness (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In the case of Patent Document 1, two blades for scraping use and film formation use, respectively, are reciprocated on a flat transfer stage to alternately repeat a film formation operation, which is for preparing a flux film of a specified film pressure, and a scraping operation, which is for scraping and collecting the flux film that has been used for transfer and application by making electronic components brought into contact with the flux film so that its surface has been roughened. In the case of Patent Document 2, a flux film is formed on an outer circumferential surface of a rotating roller.
Patent document 1: JP 2000-188498 A
Patent document 2: JP 2000-22394 A